A thermoplastic resin has lower specific gravity than glass or metal and improved formability and impact resistance. Recently, a plastic material made from the thermoplastic resin has replaced a glass or metal material in accordance with enlarging or weight-lightening of electric/electronic products in order to reduce a cost, and applicably spread up to an auto part area. As a result, a molded article manufactured from the thermoplastic resin increasingly has required high impact resistance and scratch resistance.
An acryl-based resin such as a polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) resin has improved transparency, weather resistance, mechanical strength, surface gloss, adherence, and the like, particularly, much excellent scratch resistance but insufficient impact resistance. In order to improve impact resistance of the PMMA resin, an acryl-based impact-reinforcing agent having a similar refractive index thereto may be added thereto, but a rubber component that is present in the impact-reinforcing agent may deteriorate heat resistance and mechanical properties and rarely secure flame retardancy.
A polycarbonate (PC) resin has satisfactory transparency and impact resistance, and mechanical properties and excellent flame retardancy and thus may be widely applied to an electric/electronic part and an auto interior/exterior material but insufficient scratch resistance. In order to improve scratch resistance of the PC, a modified polycarbonate copolymer may be applied thereto, but since a highly brittle comonomer should be increasingly added to increase scratch resistance, impact resistance may be inevitably deteriorated.